103015-Deathly Doubts
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling athanasyGerent AG at 12:55 -- CC: Yo, Eribus CC: How are you settling in? AG: Hδws it gδiηg Aesδηα AG: Well... I'm settliηg iη αs well αs αηyδηe δη α bαrreη wαstelαηd cαη CC: Sweet relief only strangely not so sweet CC: But hey CC: Libby's alive! CC: Just barely CC: But still with us AG: Whαt? AG: hδw bαd δf shαpe is she iη CC: Jack dropped her off on Serios' doorstep CC: Barely alive CC: And without an arm AG: O-δh.. CC: But alive nonetheless AG: This.. This is greαt ηews AG: but Jαck is still gδiηg tδ pαy CC: Of course CC: Lorrea and I deduced that he wants us to challenge him CC: To be a challenge to him CC: And that's why we're not yet dead AG: Sδ he δηly is wαitiηg fδr us tδ get strδηger AG: sδ thαt killiηg us is mδre rewαrdiηg CC: Something like that, yeah AG: hαve yδu beeη iη deceηt cδηtαct with sδme δf the δthers? AG: dδ they kηδw this αs well? CC: That wasp the last conversation I've had, so no CC: Minus talking to Libby herself AG: Sδme pretty bαd thiηgs αre stαrtiηg tδ gδ dδwη AG: Rαmirα αηd Aαishα αre stαrtiηg tδ bαsh skulls, α clαsh δf whδ is gδiηg tδ leαd AG: Rαmirα hαs αlreαdy recruited me tδ fight fδr her CC: Saw this coming CC: So you're siding with Ramira? AG: Oh gδδdηess, ηδ AG: I αm αll fδr the Aαishα tαkiηg cδηtrδl AG: but its hαrd tδ sαy ηδ tδ sδmeδηe whδ cαη kill yδu sδ eαsily CC: Pfft, what happened to taking her with you? CC: A leader who rules by force is no true leader AG: If I cαη mαηαge tδ keep her uηder cδηtrδl, curve her hδmδcidαl teηdeηcies α bit... CC: Even the old empress had hundreds of uprisings under her CC: Still a noble goal CC: Still glad you're trying that CC: On the leadership deal, I don't know that I side with either CC: Aaisha is my matesprite CC: So of course she has my vote CC: And I do believe she can do it CC: But I've got my own methods, you know? AG: uηderstαηdαble CC: I'd toss my own hat in the leadership ring CC: But fighting on that front would waspte valuable time AG: yδu wδuld mαke fδr αη excelleηt leαder, dδη't dδubt yδurself CC: Thanks, I did fancy myself somewhat of a leader before all this CC: But all that is gone now CC: With things as they are now, the only thing I would lead is whatever team I get saddled with CC: And hopefully, it'd be to victory AG: hδpefully AG: I kηδw we will αll succeed AG: well, I dδη't kηδw thαt AG: but its gδδd tδ hαve hδpe CC: Indeed CC: We'll be fine I'm sure CC: I don't know what'll comb of our leadership CC: If their leaderly duel explodes, I'll intervene AG: I'm gδiηg tδ αct αs α mediαtδr betweeη the twδ AG: hδpefully lesseη the trδuble AG: αt leαst diffuse the situαtiδη uηtil we cαη stδp Jαck CC: You can be chief diplomat if you want to CC: I would figure you'd be closer to the front though CC: But just as well and just as important CC: Thank you AG: Its the leαst I cαη dδ tδ be δf use CC: Having you is a huge boon, honestly AG: I just hδpe I'm dδiηg whαt is right AG: thαt it wδη't just gδ up iη flαmes CC: Trust me, it is CC: Unity is what we need CC: Now more than ever CC: I think this is your job, anyway AG: I suppδse sδ CC: Libby is a Seer of Blood AG: yeαh, Aαishα meηtiδηed sδmethiηg like thαt CC: She'd told me that it wasp all about contracts and relationships and bonds and such AG: she cδuld see relαtiδηships CC: Yes CC: Libby saw them CC: I'm not sure what a Page is CC: But I know Blood at least CC: And sure enough, you've been doing that AG: heh CC: Keep up the good work I guess CC: You seem to be the most in tune with your aspect CC: No flashy displays needed AG: I dδη't feel iη tuηe with αηythiηg AG: I guess its just I feel its impδrtαηt CC: I do CC: But I feel in tune, because my planet is still ticking constantly AG: yeαh AG: my plαηet is deαthly quiet AG: its δftly uηηerviηg CC: It does sound pretty spooky AG: its beeη ηice tαlkiηg with yδu AG: αηy cδmpαηy, eveη δver this smαll screeη is α pleαsαηt chαηge δf sceηery CC: I can say the same CC: You should fly out somewhere else sometime CC: If you can get a hold of a ship CC: I have one currently, and I know Aaisha is on one CC: Maybe she can pick you up if you really want to get a start on the mediation AG: I'll lδδk iηtδ gettiηg δff this dusty cδrpse riddeη rδck sδmetime AG: αηd I'll mαybe tαlk tδ her sδme mδre lαter AG: its beeη ηice, Nyαrlα AG: stαy sαfe, αlright? CC: I can say the same CC: You too, Eribus CC: Don't let them rip you apart -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 13:29 -- Category:Eribus Category:Nyarla